creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katy Half-Wolf
Katy Half-wolf is like her last name suggests, half-wolf. She was once a very beautiful and popular girl but after a rabid wolf attacked her she retained part of the wolf and became an insane and very dangerous killer. Name- Katy Peakes (before), Katy Half-Wolf (Now) Alias: Kitty (by Smile Dog, she hates it), The Silent Watcher because she tends to sit on the base of her victims beds and watch them, and Wolfy (by Clockwork, she dislikes it) Age: 18 Hair Color: White-blonde, goes pure white after the attack Eye color: Light Green (before), scarlet and light green (after) Skills: Strength, speed, very smart, stealth Skills in depth: Katy is strong enough to lift pick-up trucks and throw them long distances. She can run up to 40 miles an hour for a short distance and then slows to normal which is wolf speed. Her brain was not affected and still functions as it did before in a darker, twisted manner. Katy is extremely stealthy like most wolves however unlike a wolf she never howls when on the prowl. She is the best stalker while outside, rivaling Slenderman however inside she is less good. Weapons: Her nails, teeth, and ocassionally a knife Relatives: Unknown Friends: Before transformation, unknown; after, Clockwork Enemies: The World Hobbies: Killing, seeking out the wolf that attacked her, and arguing Goals: Killing everyone, killing the wolf that attacked her (succeeded) Pain Tolerance and Healing abilities: Katy can withstand inhuman amounts of pain and so could still chase you down and kill you at death’s door. She heals very quickly as well. Pack tendencies: Katy is a lone wolf unlike most. She hunts, kills, and lives alone. Personality: Katy is sassy and fierce on a good day; on a bad day she is vicious and downright sadistic. Some days she seems more insane like when she kills. However though she is insane, Katy is actually very smart which she retained from her human days. Background: Katy was a sweet, caring girl who had many friends in her school. She was bright and cheerful and always welcomed new students with open arms. Katy was a bit of a fashionista but not overly obessed over clothes. Finally she was a model student scoring straight A’s. All changed after the attack which turned her into an insane, vicious, and ill-kempt monster. Appearence: Katy was a pretty girl with light green eyes, long white-blonde hair, and a good sense of style. She was often seen wearing a emerald dress with matching heeled boots and braids. After she was attacked she turned to ripped, bloodstained clothes. They are described in her story as part of her change. Here‘s her story: Katy was once Katy Peakes. She was in 9th grade when the attack happened. When she was walking home from school, a rabid wolf attacked her and mauled her face using, surprisingly its‘ claws. She was rushed to the hospital where doctors were puzzled as she did not contact the disease. Upon waking up in the hospital two weeks later, Katy discovered what had happened to her face. One of her eyes, once green was now scarlet with a long scar going through it and she had stripe like claw marks on her cheek. Strangely enough she could still see perfectly and they didn’t hurt. The staff believed she would be upset however Katy loved her new look. Over the next few days the nurses noticed strange changes in her behavior. Katy had always had white blonde hair but she appeared to be growing white wolf ears and her hair had gone pure white. She also devolped a taste for raw steak that she tore into with wolfish fangs in manner that the earlier Katy never would have dreamed of. Her friends who visited said she had wolf pupils and mad eyes and refused to talk about the accident instead rambling on about blood and gore. The doctors tested her for rabies again after hearing of this and again the tests were negative. The nurses were afraid of her, saying she kept snarling she would rip out their throats and then in a perfectly calm manner ask “Do you see me?” Katy who once was a fashionista type now wore clothing black jeans, a purple tank top, and a leather jacket which was very unlike her. The hospital decided to keep her even after she was healed because of her strange inhuman behavior. Nothing particulary abnormal happened for about 4 days after her friends visited.Then one night one of the nurses walked in on her hacking her waist-length hair into a long bob with jagged bangs. She watched, shocked until Katy raised her head and saw her. Katy quietly and calmly asked “Do you see me?” still facing the mirror. ”Yes I see you” the nurse stammered. “Good” Katy answered and turned, springing across the room, ripped out her throat. She then fled from the hospital leaving no trace behind. For a while then only her later victims ever saw her and she ripped out their throats and vanished again. Then she left a picture with the phrase “Do you see me?” Katy had changed from a sweet pretty girl to a monster. Her clothes were ripped, torn, and bloodstained, her nails wickedly long and sharp. Her mismatched eyes glared madly at the camera. She looked like a insane wolf-like killer. Katy never left another sign she existed, except for her victims, each with their throat ripped out until recently. A confirmed sighting happened in New Britain CT. The onlooker describes her as dressed in tattered punk clothes with no shoes and white blond hair. ”When she turned, her eyes were like nothing I’ve ever seen. Mismatched but absolutely insane.” No one is sure where she will next turn up or who her next victim will be. Katy travels long distances and will pick her victims randomly with no pattern. Do you see her? Pray you never will. BTW: She is Not a werewolf; Katy can turn into a wolf at any time with the side effect she retains wolfish looks in her human form. Category:Female